Tatiana Blake (Agent)
History Tatiana Blake is an 18-year-old high school student and Justin'’s twin' sister. Her mother was Italian and her grandparents came from Czech Republic - their genes passed down to provide Tatiana with a startling, attractive visage. She could be the pinup girl for the 5 cheerleader squad but turned her pursuits towards participating in sports and furthering her intellectual career. This all comes from her father. Since he went missing Tatiana has tried to discover what happened to him, but that remains classified. Now Tatiana only has her brother Justin, who can be the most annoying person in the world... just like any other brother. She never knew her mother who left when they were very young. The Air Force placed them in specialist foster care. If anything, grief made Tatiana more determined in her studies. Due to encountering constant secrecy as to why her father vanished, Tatiana decided to follow in his footsteps and become a top Air Force pilot. She was always physically active, favoring to play sports rather than cheerlead, but she dropped all of that to concentrate on her studies and became top of the class across the board. Her commitment to work meant she bypasses a long line of boys eager for a date - this has left Tatiana feeling awkward when she is in any kind of romantic situation. Her studies also meant that she became distant from the friends she had who were more interested in parties and boys than excelling in physics and math. Tatiana'’s past and astounding intellect flagged her for attention from' the Agency. Mr. Li'’s new project required her caliber of intell'ect, but it also required superb physical prowess and Tatiana had been out of the sports teams for a couple of years... 6 However, an opportunity soon presented itself when Tatiana was held hostage during a raid on her local bank. The crooks were ambitious and professional - but that didn’t stop 'Tatiana from seizing the moment and foiling the bank robbery! Using both her smarts and acrobatics, Tatiana took out the six thugs. The event caught the local '''press’s attention and confirmed Li’s '''suspicions: she was perfect for his team! Tatiana leapt at the chance to be part of a clandestine team - mostly driven by her desire to discover what actually happened to her father. But what she was not prepared for was '''Li’s '''plan to make her pose as a fashion model. She blanched at the idea, but Mr. Li insisted that, aside from her looks, it was the only realistic way they could move Tatiana around the world without rousing suspicion and blowing her secret identity. While some girls dream of the catwalk, Tatiana loathes the very idea - in fact, she claims to have no real fashion sense! Her ability to buck the trend, and her single-minded determination to discover more about her father, has given her a hard edge - something that often comes out in missions and obliterates the '“innocent” attitude people often assume she has. Tatiana'’s leadership skills make her an ideal candidate to head the' team. Her acrobatic skills and fearlessness are a major advantage. Combine this with her logical thinking and ability to act under pressure and you have the makings of a superb agent. 7 After a short training course with the Agency, she is adept in several fighting techniques and has a keen eye on the shooting range. Because her father was a pilot, Tatiana learnt at an early age to fly (just like her brother). It is just one of her many talents. Personality Powers and Abilities Relationships Category:Characters